


Worth The Wait

by txnystarkimagines



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Kink, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Oral, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Tony Stark Angst, Wedding Night Sex, bj in shower, blowjob, makeout, tony stark fanfiction, tony stark fluff, tony stark imagine, tony stark oneshot, tony stark sex, tony stark smut, tony stark x reader - Freeform, tony x reader smut, waiting for wedding night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txnystarkimagines/pseuds/txnystarkimagines
Summary: Request:  Omgomgomg ok so a tony x reader where the reader is in a relationship with him but has kept this on going joke with him (that only she knows about) where she refuses to have sex before marriage but Tony keeps trying to change that and then one day she cracks and tells him its all a joke 😂 he’ll probably get offended by that. AND “Already” “Do I really have that much effect on you?”  (187)https://txnystarkimagines.tumblr.com/post/161552621987/masterlist





	Worth The Wait

You and your lover Tony Stark stumbled into your shared bedroom. Your hands fumbled around his tie as you tried to loosen it as he worked his hands to unzip your dress and take it off for you. 

As the dress slipped off, Tony complimented. "You are the most beautiful person ever in the history of beautiful people.“ And he once again smashed his lips against yours, licking them to enter his mouth.

His tongue fought against yours for dominance while you finally manage to take of his dress shirt and tie. Now the both of you stood kissing in the middle of the room, half naked. Your hands brushed against the plains of his firm chest and you pulled away from his lock, to appreciate all the hard work that Tony put into maintaining his body and health.

While Tony’s mouth was yet again free, his hands fumbled and expertly opened the clasp of your lacy bra, freeing your breasts. You kissed your way up his navel, licking a strip on his sternum, right where his arc reactor used to be,before surgically getting it removed. 

Both of Tony’s hand found your breasts. He kneaded your left breast while playing with your right nipple.  
You moaned into the skin of his neck, and wrapped your arms around him. 

Looking into his eyes once again, you leaned into him, deciding to do something much more daring. Instead of kissing him, you took his lower lip between your teeth making sure not to bite to hard and your hands entered his hair through the nape of his neck where you scratched at his back.

Lust blazed in his eyes as they darkened from brown to a shade of ebony. In a flash he picked you by the knees, a very inhumane way, but all he wanted was you know. Passion and love could come later.

You squealed loudly as Tony dropped you onto the large bed. "Tony!”

He didn’t say anything,but grabbed you by the ankles and pulled you till your knees rested against the edge of the foot of the bed.

He got onto his knees and moved your calves onto his shoulders. From there his hands trailed down to the insides of your thighs. You relished at the feeling of friction that his rough hands caused against your smooth skin.

It was then that his fingers traced the hem of your matching panties. 

“Fuck Tony!” You moaned at the sensation,feeling just how sensitive your womanhood was at the moment. 

His nose pressed against your cunt,inhaling your scent.

“Already baby girl? Do I really have that much of an effect you?” He smirked, as he slipped his hands into the sidebands of your panties.

Instead of slipping them down your legs like a normal person he stretched his hands, till the rip of the fabric echoed throughout the room.

You gasped, “Do you have any idea how expensive those were? ”

“Honey I can buy you the whole company for Christmas if you want. But right now I need you.” 

You only wrapped your legs tighter around his shoulders and neck,locking your feet at the balls of your ankles.

Tony kissed the inside of your thigh keeping them apart with his hands. His mouth trailed up to where you desired him the most. Your breath fastened in anticipation as your chest heaved up and down.

Tony tongue licked a frim strip from the bottom to the top and you jerk at the sudden contact. He moved his thumbs to lightly trace your southern tips with feather like touches which further tortured you. Tony’s mouth moved to your nub where he pressed a gentle kiss before starting to suck on it. 

“Fuck!” You moan and a raise your hips to meet his face. His goatee rubbing across lower regions further caused you to quiver in his grasp. 

There he flicked his tongue across your clit repeatedly while using his chin to create friction near your hole. His mouth traced kisses down your body, before reaching your untouched hole which he once again licked with his tongue.

You clenched your fists in the silk sheets as he moved his tongue in a rhythmic motion inside you. You could already feel yourself tightening. You really were sensitive as it had been a long time since you have had sex. All the both of you had ever done was cunnilingus and oral, but you had never fucked, or rather never made love. All because you needed to give Tony Stark a taste of his own medicine.

As his pace to tongue fuck you fastened,his right hand moved towards the heart of your feminity where his thumb pressed against your clitoris. 

“Tony!” You squeak as his pace fastened and he played with your bud with his thumb and index finger. 

“I am gonna come.” You manage to say between the waves of pleasure rolling through you. 

His left hand only tightly pressed your hip and you took that as a green light. As his fingers gently squeezed your bulb,its the end thing for you and your body jolts in pleasure, back arching to press against his face and your fists further tightened against the bedsheet. You throw back your head in pleasure.

As you came down from your high, you paid very little heed to Tony lapping up your juices. A few seconds later he emerged from between your legs, lips and mustache glistening with your arousal. 

He only winked at you and moved up your body, making sure to rest his weight on his elbow and not crush you under his body.

His mouth latched onto your nipple where he sucked at them,all the while twisting and pulling at the other. You still breathed heavily and desperate to have contact with him you pulled his head away and smashed his lips against yours roughly. Your lips move fast and hard, as Tony cupped your neck and the lower half of your face in his palm. 

He pulls away for a second. "I need you. Now!“ He looks into your E/C eyes desperate to hear a yes. 

It took immense self control to remind yourself of the game you are playing and responded negatively to what your fiancè is asked of you. 

"Not yet Tony. I want it to be special with you.” You answer softly, rubbing your thumb under his eye. 

“I understand.” He pecked your lips,and rolled off you and made his way across the room. 

“Tony? ” You ask, confused. 

“Just need a cold shower honey. You are going to be the death of me one day."He slams shut the bathroom door and you burst out into laughter. Not once feeling bad about it. This was going to be so worthwhile.

A few days later you stand in the kitchen icing the cake you had just baked,when all of a sudden strong muscular arms wrapped around you. Immediately you recognized it to be Tony,as the smell of spice,musk and expensive aftershave engulfed you.

"You seem to be in a good mood today?"You asked.

"Yeah. The company shares rose in value by 17%.” He mumbled into your neck,pressing a kiss between the junction of your neck and shoulder. One of his arms remained spread across your waist,while the other slid down to the edge of shit.

“Congrats!"You smile at him."Running the company again has really worked in your favor.”

“There are a lot of ways you can congratulate me. And some of these involve this cake.” His hand slid inside your top and rubbed the skin around your navel.

“Tony,what are you doing!” You try to push away his hand. “Someone will see.”

“Let them. They’ll know you are mine and only mine.” He tugged at your earlobe,while his hands slid into the waistband of your sweatpants.

Feeling no panties lining your skin,he smirked. “Naughty girl, looks like you already wanted this.” His hand cupped your cunt.

The cold contact against the warm flesh of your womanhood caused you to gasp out in surprise. You placed down the icing pipe,better to create the rosettes later than to ruin the cake now.

“Tony! We need to take this somewhere else.” You try to convince him.

“I am perfectly fine here."He grind his hips into yours,as his index fingers traced your hole.

"Are you wet baby?"He asks,kissing the side of your jaw.

"Y-yeah."You manage to say,as his finger rests against your entrance.

"Good.” And he entered you,slowly then all at once.

“I can feel your tightness Y/N. I wonder what my cock would feel like when it finally gets a taste of you pussy.” He growled into your ear,as he began to slowly move inside you. “I bet you are hungry for it.”

Your hand moved over his,from where he held you the waist,your nails digging into his wrist. Every time he would move his finger he would curl it,and barely reached your g spot. He knew he was doing this on purpose. His hand moved out for a second,and spread your southern lips with his pinky and thumb,and then entered you again,this time however,with two fingers.

“Shit!” You groaned,and threw back your head against his shoulder. This gave him the perfect access to your next,where he peppered sloppy kisses till he reached your chin.

“Faster!"You whined ,and moved your head to meet his lips. It was a very awkward position indeed,but God! You had never felt pleasure like this before.

His fingers moved inside you faster,and you could her the squishy sounds as they moved past your juices and hit that one very special spot. Your fists tightly gripped the edge of the kitchen counter so as to not lose focus. You could feel your walls tightening and knew you were gonna come soon.

"Baby, you are so tight.” Tony says,strained and putting all his focus into giving you pleasure.

You moaned in response and rubbed your ass against his hardening cock. You grinded against his manhood to increase friction.

“I-I think I am gonna come.” You gasp.

“Whenever you are ready baby girl.” Tony growls into your ear,and fastens his pace.

You were now high and you felt the muscles of your stomach tightening. As if the last thrust was all it took, Tony curved his fingers inside you and hit the G-spot and you came undone in his arms. Your knees weekened as you trembled in his arms. You would have fallen if it was not for Tony who held onto you and gave you support.

“Sir,Mr Wilson is approaching.” Friday’s voice interrupted the sexual mood of the room.

Immediately Tony grabbbed you by the hand,not caring that your half undone pants, and the fact that your flustered face screamed sex. Fortunately enough the elevator was right opposite the kitchen and the both of you entered making your way to Tony’s penthouse suite.

There,while the elevator moved up the floors, you managed to catch your breath,still panting from the mind blowing orgasm you had experienced and rested your back against the mirror. Opposite you Tony stood,staring with blazing eyes at you. He watched the way your breasts moved up and down as you breathed,and the way your nipples stood erect against the thin material of your shirt and no doubt the lacy bra that you wore.

“How about a shower now Ms L/N?” He walked towards you, leaving only a small gap between the two of you.

You stood straight,as your chest brushed against his,“Why not Mr Stark?” You smiled up at him, before standing up on your tip toes to kiss him.

“Friday,turn on the shower at 110 degrees.” Tony ordered as the both of entered the master bath. It was a pretty huge bathroom to say. It was almost equal the size of the bedroom and included a jacuzzi,big enough to fit at least five people,to sinks,a huge shower cabin,a flush and view of New York City.

Both of you shuffled to take off your clothes. You were the first to get naked due to the lesser clothes you were wearing. Tony, on the other hand, was still taking off his boxers after getting rid o his three-piece Tom Ford suit.

“Come.” You take his hand as both of you entered the shower cabin that sprayed water from four sides. The warm water was of perfect temperature ad you hummed in pleasure as it mad contact with your body.

Once again Tony wrapped his arms around your waist and moved you closer to him,moulding his frame into yours.

“I love you.” You told him.

“So do I.” He replied,and kissed you his hands rubbing your forearms as you cupped the nape of his neck,the other rested against his torso.

Before he could once again take control what all of this turned too, you spun him around caging him between the glass wall and you.

“My turn.” Yous smirked at him through your lashes before kneeling down on your knees.

It was a bit uncomfortable to do so against the wet granite floor, but you managed. You were met face to face with his man hood,that stood half erect. He was clean and trimmed,unlike most men. Veins on his cock were prominent against the pink skin.

“You sure baby?” Tony asked,looking down at you.

“Alway.” You answered and wrapped your hand around his shaft.

“Good,looking forward to what you have to offer.” He replied burying his hands in your H/T H/C hair.

Your hand gently pressed the base of his cock as you licked off the precum on his head. Slowly tracing circles with your tongue on his cap,you started to pump your hand up and down. Hollowing your cheeks you took him in,and bobbed your head up and town,while the pumping the part that was yet to to enter the warm wetness of your mouth.

You moved your hand to his balls,gently and softly scratching them with your manicured nails. Tony pushed your head deeper down onto his cock as he pulled at your hair.

“Fuck baby girl,just like that."He moaned.

You took him out of your mouth,but continued to suction him with your hand,the other playing with his balls. Your tongue flicked against his glans and his the skin moved back when you pumped him your tongue fucked him in his slit.

"Shit,"He pulled your hair in pleasure.

Once again you took him whole in your mouth,this time not leaving behind anything. It was easy because it was a not overly monstrous, but the thickness made up for that. His circumference made it impossible for you to hollow the skin of your mouth.

As you deep throated him against the base of your throat, you could feel him swell inside you.

"I am gonna cum baby girl.That’s it. Take it out.” He ordered.

You paid no heed and continued to suck him of till he reached his high. Then you released him at the perfect timing, as he sprayed his milk onto your face and chest.

“Y/N!” He groaned your name.

“Right here, darling.” You replied cheekily and rose to meet his eyes,as he panted heavily.

He cupped your face, rubbing away the juices on your face with his wet thumb.

“You are absolutely and utterly perfect.” He complimented. “I can’t wait to make to love you.”

“It’s worth the wait.” You smiled at him,wrapping your arms around him and buried your face in his neck.

Little did he know the smile was for a completely different reason.

Weeks later as the both of woke after spending your wedding night together,you told him everything. He was upset at first how he had lied to you but later also saw the humor in the situation as both of remembered his countless encounters with blue balls and laughed at them. He had admitted that while it angered him that you had pranked him for two whole years like that,he also admitted it to you that it had made the experience all the more special. Not having sex before marriage, had tightened your bonds,and as that night both you buried yourselves into each other, making love was not just physical but spiritual. You both could now proudly say that not only were your bodies and minds, but your souls were not intertwined. From that day onwards you never fucked,it was always love that you made.


End file.
